Detective of the Night
by goldfishlover73
Summary: After a trip back to England, Hakuba hasn't been the same. It could be the fangs though.


Saguru watched Kaito like Watson watches a mouse scurry through the woods.

His mouth dried as he licked his lips, prodding a fang.

They were in class-the most unprofessional time to be eyeing the thief's neck, but he couldn't help himself.

These new urges that came with being a member of the undead were new to him.

He watched Kaito turn to look at him. He straightened his face, covering his fangs in time for the thief's eyes to catch his.

He cocked his head to the side and gave him a small smirk. _Soon, thief._

_Soon._

III

Many people thought it was a bad run-in in Transylvania.

It was actually in London. He had spent his summer vacation there when a case went horribly, horribly wrong and next thing Saguru knew he was face down in a bog halfway to Scotland next to a blood drained sheep.

He could barely drink he tea after that.

"Be careful, young thief." He heard Akako smile knowingly in his direction. "I can sense that there are those that plan on doing you harm."

Kaito looked at her skeptically before eying Saguru. "He had been acting differently hasn't he?"

Akako laughed. "That's because he _is _different."

III

All of his books couldn't prepare him for the need for blood. It was crippling really. It took him over and if he went too long without it, his instincts took over and half dead men (usually police officers) were found in alley ways in the middle of Tokyo.

One of his books said that he needed a host. Someone who would willingly give him blood. If they made a pact of some sort, he would be set for life. The person he chose forever linked to him. Only dying when he died.

But Saguru never believed in love or any of that garbage, so he just took to stalking Kaito and waited until it was time to strike.

"I know you're there, Hakuba." Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was lounging on his back at the river side. Night was approaching. Saguru could feel energy soar through him. He could walk around during the day, but during the night was when he truly felt alive.

Saguru stalked up to Kaito, standing at his head. Kaito's deliciously blue eyes gazed back up at him. "Are you going to kill me?"

Saguru tilted his head. "Why would I do that?"

Kaito looked back at the water, shrugging, "You've just been looking at me like you're ready to eat me since you got back from London."

Saguru laughed, walking around Kaito, sitting down next to him. "It's true that I've been different since my return to Japan, but that doesn't mean I want to kill you."

"Well that's good."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to eat you." Saguru was never good at tact.

"Well-wait, what?"

Saguru pounced, grinning manically at Kaito, pinning his arms above his head, straddling his waist.

He could remember a feeling sub-par to this one once when his he was famished one night and his he could smell his mother's delicious roast from the living room. It made his stomach growl and his mouth water.

Saguru licked his fangs. Kaito's eyes widened, staring at the pointed teeth. "Uh…those are new…" Saguru leaned down, licking from the base of Kaito's neck to his jaw, making the boy under him freeze. The blood pumped loud in his veins, beckoning, calling Saguru to them. He grinned against the smaller boy, the tips of his fangs brushing his neck. "Don't worry. It won't hurt."

He sunk in.

III

Like all his other victims, Kaito went deadly still. Saguru pulled his teeth out, licking the small drops of blood that pooled from his neck, shuddering with delight.

He knew this Kaito's blood would be the sweetest. He opened his mouth wide, hands moving from Kaito's wrist, to his jaw, angling his neck perfectly. Saguru moaned, relishing in the taste.

But then, Kaito did something no other victim had done before.

He moaned.

Kaito's body started sweating, his hands coming round Saguru's back, gripping his coat weakly. He bucked his hips, making Saguru pull back, looking at the smaller boy with wonder.

He was unnaturally pale (happens with the lack of blood), but he still looked flush, his eyes half lidded, and jaw slack. He looked hazily up at Saguru, before smiling lazily. He tilted his head farther, whining. "Please." He moaned, arching his back.

Saguru felt his body heat flare as he stared down at Kaito. The boy was offering himself to Saguru, _begging _to be fed upon.

Saguru felt himself go hard as he thrust himself against Kaito, making him mewl louder. Tilting his neck more. Saguru gladly obliged.

III

Saguru was mildly surprised to find himself 'drug' into a broom closet and 'pinned' to the wall. The small boy was still pale from his feeding last night, but was flush and didn't look nearly as tired as he should have. Kaito glared at him. Saguru smirked, exposing his teeth, making Kaito step back. "What did you do to me?!"

Saguru leaned closer. "_I sucked your blood_!" he said in English in his best Eastern European accent. Kaito pushed against him hard, Saguru didn't budge.

"Why?!" Saguru gripped one of Kaito's hands, pulling him closer.

"Because I wondered what you tasted like."

Kaito's pulse was quickening, his body heating up. Saguru was please to realize that his heightened sense of smell could pick out Kaito's small hint of arousal. "Be careful." Saguru teased. Too much excitement after that much blood loss could cause you to faint."

"Shut it!"

Saguru snatched Kaito's other arm, pulling him in close. _Yes, definitely aroused_. Saguru smiled, "You seemed to enjoy yourself." Kaito's breath hitched. Saguru's lips were inches from Kaito's as Kaito stilled taking shaky breathes. "And I think you'd want me to do it again." Their lips did brush this time, ripping Kaito's lip slightly. Saguru licked it once, smiling as it instantly healed.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much did you take?" Kaito's voice was dark, but Saguru suspected it didn't really have anything to do with being mad.

"A pint. Just like the Red Cross." Kaito swallowed thickly. Heat spread in Saguru's chest as Kaito looked at him with big eyes. "Tell me, how did it _feel_."

"Feel?"

"I'm terribly new at this whole 'undead feeding off humans' bit." Saguru whispered. "How did it make you feel?" Kaito held his breath. "You reacted differently than all my other victims." Saguru rationalized. "I'm just curious as to why you reacted the way you did."

"It was the greatest feeling I've ever had." Kaito mumbled, but Saguru heard him.

Saguru laughed, pulling back from Kaito. "Well, we'll just have to do that again sometime, eh?" Saguru was slightly surprised when Kaito grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him for a kiss. Saguru responded immediately, lapping at the other boy's tongue, careful not to bite it.

Saguru pulled back, swinging the door open wide. "Three weeks, thief. Leave your window open." Saguru strode out into the hallway, smirking.

III

AN: I feel like more will be written on this...yes...

I haven't been into slash pairings for a while, (or DC/MK) but when I get back into DC I get back into yaoi-esq things.

I have also being watching a lot of hetalia...that will do it to a person as well...anyways.

For all of you that DON'T KNOW, the kink meme has started up again at the LJ site, go do some writing! keep it alive! Or post something you want to see! I'm always looking for new work (to keep me from what I need to work on)

Anyways! Enjoy!


End file.
